1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a system for suspending a conveyor rail from an existing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Overhead conveyor systems and monorail systems are typically supported by two basic methods, column type and suspension type support systems.
Column support type systems are supported from the floor by various methods of arrangements of columns and beams. This type of support system is somewhat limited in its application. Support columns are restricted in their locations by the physical geometry of the structure in which the conveyor is being used and by the location of equipment, walkways and other various obstructions, thus limiting the conveyor layout.
Suspension type systems are suspended from above the conveyor. This type of support system allows the area below the conveyor to be left free of obstructions. Like the column supported type system, the conveyor layout is also restricted by the physical geometry of the surrounding structure, however, it is not restricted by obstacles at floor level. This allows for a great deal of flexibility in the conveyor layout.
The suspension type support system is traditionally more expensive than the column supported type system from an installation standpoint. This is largely due to installation work often being performed at high levels above the floor and the widely varying conditions encountered in this type of support system.
In the past, suspension type support systems have not always been considered due to their expense of installation. The obvious benefits of obstruction free space below the conveyor and the increased flexibility of the conveyor layout are often outweighed by the degree of difficulty in system design and installation and the inherently higher initial cost.